whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria (CTD)
Lady Alexandria is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona and Ambassador from Tara-Nar to the Goblin Town Freehold. Overview A river couldn't wash away all the blood on Alexandria's hands. Her taste for murder led her to drown her baby sister when she was only 4 years old because she couldn't bear the loss of her parents' attention. Her parents were killed in a crossfire during an ambush outside of Lord Dafyll's estate; she survived by sheer chance. Recognizing her fae nature, Dafyll adopted her into his household and took her as his own fosterling. While under his care, she committed many acts of savagery, always knowing she would be above suspicion because she was the king's ward. In fact, it was she who arranged Dafyll's murder by convincing her beloved, Rat Breath, to perform the deed for her. She felt his death would give her greater power. The plan backfired, however, and she now has to scrounge for every bit of power she can. It seemed that being only a childling and a fosterling of the king din't count for as much as she had anticipated in the Seelie Court. After Dafyll's death, she spaced her crimes further apart to avoid suspicion. She grew up in both her own court and that of the High King in Tara-Nar and plays at court intrigue with all the skill of an Eiluned sidhe, though she has only minor status in David's court. Still... she has aspirations. She has the common touch and is loved by the commoners, who have decided to forgive and forget that she was the daughter of the hated Lord Dafyll. Her longtime companion, Rat Breath, is both her bodyguard and most consistent lover. Although she conducts all her affairs on her terms, it is possible that she'll come to a bad end some day. She secretly despises Lady Sierra, who has been has been like a mother to her. She is also an extremely potent Sorceress. At Dafyll's death, when she was only 5, his fortunes went to her (and Dafyll's human son) and she was given the title Baroness. She is the epitome of the gentile and passionate lady of the court, there and at Tara-Nar. She holds herself with the dignity of a noble-born sidhe, treats all with kindness, both low-born and high, and watches how people gloss over the fact that things always seem to work in her favor. She is the ultimate "innocent bystander." In reality she makes few moves that are not coldly calculated and she can spot and exploit weakness like a pro. Her one flaw is her preference in paramours. While many noble sidhe have wooed her, she has an inexplicable taste for Redcaps, the fact of which she keeps very secret. Image Alexandria has skin like polished mahogany, eyes like bronze in firelight, and the figure of a goddess. Her hair is long, straight, and black and she dresses in ornate silks of red and gold. She doesn't walk; she glides. In court she carries a redwood staff with a carved serpent twined around it. She radiates beauty and the strength and dignity of the sidhe. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 52-53. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)